


Восемь историй о любви

by Cexmet



Category: Heroes (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: All you need is love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Language: Russian, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все истории, что у нас есть - все они о любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь историй о любви

Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я – медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий. Если имею дар пророчества, и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру, так что могу и горы переставлять, а не имею любви – то я ничто. И если я раздам все имение мое и отдам тело мое на сожжение, а любви не имею, нет мне в том никакой пользы.  
(Первое послание к коринфянам – 13: 1-3)

'Cause love, like invisible bullet shot me down  
And I'm bleeding.  
(Rob Dougan – «Furious Angels»)

0.

Существует множество видов и родов любви, есть любовь, похожая на отчаянье, и заменяющая надежду, любовь для стариков и любовь для подростков. У каждой любви свой вкус, если лишь касаться ее поверхности, и каждая отдает кровью, если ее укусить.   
Это – восемь историй о любви. О той, которая была, и которая могла бы быть, о той, что выросла из похоти, и о той, дарована свыше. 

 

1\. Пигмалион и Галатея

Первая история – о Пигмалионе и Галатее, о любви художника к своему творению. Она начинается в большом городе, и никто не сможет сказать, где и когда она заканчивается, и может ли закончиться прежде, чем перестанут существовать написанные Пигмалионом картины.   
Пигмалион находит Галатею на улице. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, на углу улицы, машинально трет руки и плечи, сминая тонкую ткань дешевой кофты, ее мысли тоже смяты, она сама тоже стоит совсем немного, и это на руку Пигмалиону: ведь он ищет не женщину из крови и плоти, а ту, которая сможет вдохнуть жизнь в его смутные наброски. Он подходит к Галатее, они торгуются, он предлагает деньги, предлагает дозу, и, наконец, она соглашается: ей не хочется идти в дом незнакомца, она предпочла бы темный переулок или мотельный номер, но иногда не приходится выбирать, а плата стоит того времени, которое она собирается убить.   
И вот они идут в квартиру Пигмалиона, она же – его студия, он рывком сдергивает с кровати тонкое покрывало, бросает его на пол, и говорит:   
– Ложись, – стремительный, как фокусник, он хватает откуда-то альбом, быстро пролистывает – Галатея успевает заметить, среди множества набросков лиц и тел, гигантский капкан, замкнутый вокруг человеческой головы, оборванные провода, тянущиеся от цифровой клавиатуры, человека на узкой койке, похожей на больничную, прежде, чем, наконец, мельтешение листов останавливается. – Ложись как она.   
Галатея смотрит на схематичную фигуру – одна рука поднесена ко рту, вторая лежит вдоль тела, ноги разведены – и кивает. Цветные пятна, вдруг стаей птиц взметнувшиеся перед глазами, заставляют ее зажмуриться. Она слышит шорохи, незнакомые, но не взывающие интереса.   
– Обычно я не обращаюсь к натурщицам, – зачем-то говорит ей Пигмалион, и она открывает глаза, а он уже суетится у холста, как домохозяйка из рекламных роликов – у плиты, – но тут другое дело, чтобы это все нарисовать, я должен был увидеть все вживе, мне нужно было увидеть, нужно было найти тебя, чтобы увидеть, мне было нужно, иначе ничего же не выйдет…  
Он говорит все быстрее и быстрее, повторяясь, твердя одни и те же фразы, стоя спиной к Галатее, стоя лицом к холсту, на котором наброском растянута уже та же фигура, палитра трясется у него в руках, Галатея думает, что он закинулся «спидами». Краска ложится точно случайными мазками, движения тоже становятся все быстрее, лихорадочные, почти истеричные, они выглядят пугающе – мельтешение рук на которых тут же появились мелкие пестрые точки, беспокойные, неритмичные подергивания плеч и головы. Галатее становится не по себе, она лежит на полу, ей кажется, что ее кости трещат, голова кружится, вся кожа зудит, Пигмалион даже не смотрит на нее, и она гадает: может быть, ей удастся найти где-то тут его бумажник и убежать, но мысли путаются, и ей кажется, что для того, чтобы подняться, чтобы встать во весь рост, ей понадобится тысяча лет. Она хочет, чтобы этот тип просто отложил свои краски, кинул кисточки отмокать в растворителе, и просто отодрал ее, как остальные, но ему нет дела до того, чего хочется ей, он продолжает рисовать. Ломка достигает пика, валится сверху тяжелой бетонной стеной.   
Кожа у женщины на холсте – белая с каким-то грязным оттенком, точно туман, покрывающий свалку, сквозь который просвечивают разлагающиеся отбросы, перегнивающие из изначальной пестроты в невнятный бурый цвет. Из-под тела вытекает кричаще-яркая кровь, большой лужей расплывающаяся по зеленовато-серому полу, и сливающаяся с темно-алыми волосами, волной спускающимися к нижней границе полотна. Галатея не видит картину целиком, лишь мельком выхватывает линии и пятна, складывающиеся в неприятный, пусть и банальный образ. Пигмалиона что-то злит, он рычит, закусывает кисти зубами, запускает пальцы в волосы, и снова рычит, снова начинает дергаться, точно одержимый, и Галатее вдруг кажется, будто он занимается с картиной сексом, она думает, что тут прямо в воздухе растворена кислота, а Пигмалион что-то нервно вскрикивает, кисти выпадают и катятся прочь, но он начинает рисовать пальцами, как ребенок или заключенный на арт-терапии. Когда Галатея уже почти готова собраться с силами и броситься бежать прочь, он оборачивается всем телом, и она видит: сначала видит, что у женщины на полотне нет лица, а потом переводит взгляд на Пигмалиона: у того и вправду стоит, его застиранная майка и старые джинсы – все в краске, точно картина обнимала его или дралась с ним, в краске и лицо, что делает его похожим на индейца из школьного спектакля, а его глаза – белесые бельма, такого же цвета, как кожа нарисованной им женщины, он смотрит ими на Галатею, и той кажется, что она умерла и провалилась в ад, понимает, что ей нужно бежать прочь.   
Пигмалион отворачивается, и Галатея, отравленная его безумием, воскресает, ее колотит озноб, она молится о том, чтобы дверь не была заперта, вскакивает, и бежит прочь, но Пигмалион не видит и не слышит того, что происходит у него за спиной, он расстегивает ширинку, и начинает дрочить. Пока Галатея, чуть не ломая себе ногти, распахивает дверь, и убегает прочь, он несколькими торопливыми движениями доводит себя до оргазма, его сперма течет по еще свежей краске, и тогда он опускает веки, делает два шага назад.   
Когда он открывает глаза, их бледность рассеивается, как утренний смог. Пигмалион смотрит на Галатею, оставшуюся распятой на холсте, и говорит:   
– Она прекрасна. 

 

2\. Каин и Авель 

Это история о братской любви.  
Когда-то в Техасе жили два брата, Каин и Авель. Их семья не была бедна, но них дом никто не назвал бы уютным, потому, что их родители, вовсе не похожие на Адама и Еву, бесконечно ссорились. Отец избивал мать, а та то сутками сидела неподвижно, то трахалась со своими любовниками, на кухне и в спальне, даже когда ее дети плакали. В конце концов, мать бросила Авеля с отцом, и, из какого-то неженского собственничества, забрав Каина, уехала в Нью-Йорк, где снова вышла замуж.  
Каин рос в атмосфере большого города, он привык искать и собирать, охотиться и терпеливо удить рыбу, он стал такими же, как его отчим – волком, не знающим пощады, целеустремленным, готовым тысячу миль пробежать сквозь подлесок мегаполиса, быстрый, как пуля, выпущенная из снайперской винтовки. Его мать боялась, что, однажды, его силы кончатся, и он пополнит армию неудачников, мухами кружащих в поисках падали, но этого не случилось, Каин оправдал все надежды, и, став лучшим охотником из всех, добрался до ФБР, своры самых совершенных гончих псов.   
И однажды, когда он шел по следу настоящего монстра, страшнее всех сказочных Гренделей, преследуемый заманил его в ловушку. Не запомнив ни блеска иглы шприца, ни падения на землю, только чью-то тень в черном плаще, Каин приходит в себя, в незнакомом месте, без оружия и без одежды, на стуле в пустой комнате, он смотрит на стену перед собой, встает, зная, к кому попал в руки. Но Каин – не одна из жертв, он – охотник, и уверен, что сможет победить в любой игре. Он идет к двери, открывает ее – осторожно, но не находит за ней ловушки – только мертвого подростка с перерезанным горлом. Рядом с лужей крови лежат нож и диктофон, нажав на кнопку которого, Каин слышит: «здравствуй», которое слышал много раз на кассетах-вещественных доказательствах. Голос говорит: «ключ от следующей комнаты – внутри этого мальчика, найди его». Каин не хочет этого делать, но он знает, что нужно играть по правилам, слишком много он видел тех, кто пытался их обойти, и умер в страданиях, поэтому он берет нож, разрезает кожу и плоть, прощупывает желудок и кишки, вспарывает их, пачкаясь еще сильнее, и вытаскивает ключ, открывает запертую дверь и выходит в длинный коридор.   
Он идет вперед, готовый к любым неожиданностям, холодный воздух жалит его. За поворотом Каин находит небольшой конверт, в котором лежат фотографии – он достает их, и смотрит: на нескольких первых – он сам, еще мальчишка, и какой-то незнакомый мужчина, он сам и мать, но на нескольких последних – мать и все тот же мужчина стоят рядом с каким-то незнакомым подростком, в лице которого Каин видит смутное сходство с кем-то, кого видел много раз. Он смотрит на последнюю фотографию, и видит на ней себя, и мать, обоих незнакомцев, и от этого в памяти его что-то вскидывается, он помнит о том, что у него есть брат, который – так говорила мать – очень похож на отца, и помнит, как любит монстр, на которого он охотится, находить ту правду, о которой мало кто знает.  
Каин идет дальше. И за следующей дверью он видит женщину, у нее есть маленький револьвер, и она стреляет в Каина, но в первый раз пуля проходит мимо, вторая и третья лишь чуть задевают его, он пытается успокоить женщину, но она стреляет опять и пять промахивается, ей страшно, ее руки дрожат, ее платье почему-то изорвано, светлые волосы в грязи, и она снова целится в Каина, а он подходит ближе, пытается снова ее успокоить, берет за запястье, забыв, что его пальцы в крови, и у него почти получается отобрать револьвер, но тут женщина сжимает руку, и снова гремит выстрел, и когда Каин готов забрать револьвер, она стреляет снова, и это последняя пуля попадает в нее саму, потому, что, пытаясь обиться, она повернула дуло в другую сторону.   
Пуля входит ей в шею и вылетает из макушки, разбивая череп, и ошметки мозгов разбрызгиваются по полу и стенам, горячая кровь выливается Каину на грудь. Он вздыхает, и закрывает лицо руками, понимая, что мог бы ее спасти, но не спас, потому, что умеет охотиться лучше, чем защищать. На полу лежит еще один серебристый диктофон, и, перемотав кассету, нажав на «воспроизведение», он слышит: «убей его, или он убьет тебя». Он смотрит наверх, видит камеру слежения, и представляет себе глаза того, кто устроил эту игру.   
Без патронов револьвер бесполезен. Каин осторожно открывает следующую дверь, уже не настолько уверенный в своей победе, он осматривает порог, в поисках ловушки и входит в коридор, где лежит еще один конверт, полный фотографий, на обороте каждой из которых написано: «ты помнишь своего брата?». Каин не помнит, Каин даже не знает его имени.   
Кровь на его коже не способна согреть, он идет дальше, пытаясь понять, что нужно тому, на кого он охотился, и кто теперь заманил его в этот гигантский капкан. В следующей комнате он видит девушку с заклеенным скотчем ртом, запертую в металлическом остове ящика со стеклянной крышкой и стеклянным дном, похожем на те, которые используют фокусники, над ней висят, на металлических тросах массивные лезвия, точно снятые с гильотин, каждое метит в прорезь в крышке.   
Каин входит в комнату, и тогда дверь захлопывается за ним, и он слышит голос, точно прямо с потолка: «Каин, у тебя есть три минуты, прежде, чем все помещение будет заполнено смертоносным газом. Ты должен вытащить из этой трубы ключ от следующей двери, чтобы сбежать, но если ты это сделаешь, девушка умрет». Каин видит длинную трубу, приваренную к ящику сбоку, от нее тянутся паутиной тросы, на которых держатся лезвия. Он думает: она умрет, даже если я не выполню условия задачи. Он подбегает к дверям, дергает их обе, но они действительно заперты, как замки на кандалах, удерживающих девушку.   
Глубоко вдохнув, точно уже чувствуя яд в воздухе, Каин запускает руку в трубу, и чувствует, как сдвигает невидимые рычаги, чувствует, как становится убийцей, вместо того, чтобы быть спасителем. Он с трудом протискивает руку глубже – и первое лезвие отрубает девушке ноги, они падают на пол, и Каин хочет остановится, хочет податься назад, пока еще не поздно спасти ее, но помнит, что ей не выжить, а сам он должен спастись, чтобы настигнуть чудовище, покарать его, и, поэтому, он продолжает – и второе лезвие разрубает девушку надвое – и, наконец, нащупывает ключ – и третье лезвие отрубает ей голову, и та, светловолосая, катится по бетонному полу. Каину кажется, что сейчас, впервые за семь лет, его вырвет, его босые ноги шпарит кровь, но он держит себя в руках, он открывает дверь и идет в следующую комнату.   
Он видит новую дверь, квадрат клавиатуры с десятью цифрами, кнопками «ввод» и «сброс», и выключенный телевизор в углу. Он входит, и дверь за ним снова захлопывается, он подходит к телевизору ближе, и видит там знакомую голову куклы, которая открывает рот, и говорит: «это – последний этап твоей игры. Скоро здесь появится твой брат, и он попытается убить тебя, но ты должен остановить его – только вместе вы сможете выйти отсюда. Первая часть кода, открывающего дверь – четыре последние цифры твоего личного номера, а вторую знает твой брат».  
Каин остается в залитой неприятно-ярким светом комнате. Он осматривает дверь, через которую вошел: ему кажется, что он слышит сквозь нее гудение вентиляционной системы, ему кажется, что он слышит шаги, но, на самом деле, тяжелая дверь, закрывающая проем герметично, как люк подводной лодки, не пропускает ни шорохи, ни воздух. Вторая дверь закрыта так надежно, что не стоит и пытаться ее открыть, Каин не может просунуть лезвие ножа под нее. Ему холодно, все волоски на теле стоят дыбом, раны ноют, он задается вопросом: сколько пройдет времени, прежде, чем кончится воздух? Он остается в тишине, плотной, как вода.   
Авеля воспитал отец. Крепкий техасец, один из тех, кого не страшит ни жаркое солнце, ни проливной дождь, человек, с сердцем тяжелым и твердым, как золото, он сделал своего сына пастухом, и тот превзошел отца, пусть и не стал добрым пастырем. На его руках часто оставались кровавые пятна, а с лучшего костюма никто уже не смог бы вывести запах пороха, но в чем-то он остался пастухом, смиренным душой, любящим свою семью, преданным отцом и мужем.   
И вот, однажды, кто-то дьявольски хитрый, ловит Авеля, вкалывает ему транквилизатор, и когда Авель приходит в себя, вокруг нет ни души, а перед ним лежит незапечатанный конверт, и пистолет, его собственный пистолет. Авель вскрывает конверт и читает оставленную кем-то записку – «у тебя всего один патрон, Авель, но расходуй его с умом – пройди путь до конца».  
Он выходит в единственную незапертую дверь, и видит своего сына. Растерзанный, точно стая диких псов набросилась на него, сын лежит на полу, его кровь растеклась по бетону, она пачкает ботинки Авеля, и тот наполняется отвращением и страхом, ему кажется, что внутри у него плещется что-то тяжелое и холодное, но он идет дальше, зная, что убьет того, что это сделал. Он двигается вперед, держа палец на спусковом крючке, дыша так глубоко, что легким больно, он панически боится упасть, но за новой дверью самообладание ему отказывает, потому, что он видит тело своей жены. У Авеля, как и у его отца, золотое сердце, но золото может плавиться. Он чувствует, как сквозь него пронизывающим ветром проносится горе, он хочет поднести руку ко рту, но замирает, и склоняется к трупу, касается его кончиками пальцев, точно надеясь, что тот превратится в дым. Мир вокруг расцвечен кровью и мозгами, Авелю кажется, что кто-то забрался ему под кожу и медленно отрывает ее от плоти. Сняв очки, он беззвучно плачет.   
Он еще не мертв, у него крепкая спина пастуха и сильная шея пахаря. Он не видит нигде поблизости оружия, и понимает, что есть человек, который в этом виновен, и знает, что накажет его. Сделает нечто такое, в сравнении с чем все его прошлые грехи покажутся белыми, как первый снег. На пальцах его остается быстро высыхающий кровавый след.   
Каин тем временем думает, что скоро начнет задыхаться, хотя его тюрьма еще не стала по-настоящему душной. Он думает об убийце, на которого охотился, и о том, что у этого убийцы есть подражатель, который не дает жертвам шанса на спасение, и спрашивает себя: в чьих я руках? Кто управляет дверьми? Он ищет ответ и не находит его. Он уже потерялся во времени, ведь воздух – ненадежное мерило – и гадает: если он не выберется, сколько пройдет времени, прежде, чем его найдут?   
А Авель идет дальше – потому, что не видит других путей. В узком коридоре звук шагов раздается так громко, что напоминает стук вколачиваемых в землю свай. Повернувшись влево, Авель видит на стене свежую надпись ярко-зеленой краской: «ты помнишь лучший день в своей жизни?». Но сейчас он не помнит лучшего, помнит только худший: сегодня. Он мечтает о том, чтобы все происходящее было сном, он мечтает о том, чтобы все происходящее хотя бы казалось ему сном, он молится: «если только ты есть, Господи, если только ты и вправду существуешь, сделай так, чтобы моя дочь была жива».   
Его дочь почти невозможно убить, и на несколько шагов это знание становится для Авеля религией, но он входит в темную комнату, над которой слышен вентиляционный гул, и дверь за ним захлопывается, а потом включается свет. Авель хочет бежать, но бежать ему некуда. Он закрывает глаза, но когда открывает их снова, мир вокруг остается прежним – чуда не происходит, Бог отринул все просьбы, может быть, он просто не слушал, занятый делами поважнее – пол весь залит кровью, и на нем лежат отрубленные ноги, в девичьих босоножках, которые Авелю не хочется узнавать – а ближе к другой стене лежит голова: светлые волосы, все перепачканные, но все равно золотистые, и широко распахнутые серо-голубые глаза.   
Авель не хочет узнавать, но он узнает. У него подкашиваются ноги, он становится на колени и клянется Богом, которого возненавидел, что найдет того, кто это сделал, и убьет, и если бы мог убить тысячу раз, то убил бы тысячу. Если он откроет рот, то завоет, как пастуший пес у трупа хозяина.   
Каину за дверью кажется, что он оглох.   
Авель поднимается. Нетвердой походкой, как оживший мертвец, не понимающий, зачем покинул могилу, если ему некому постучать в окна, когда настанет день мертвых, он идет вперед, к последней двери, а та вся сверху до низу заклеена распечатками кадров некачественной видеозаписи: незнакомый мужчина, голый, черноволосый – склонившийся над телом сына Авеля, сжимающий в руках руки жены Авеля, и среди кадров белеет записка: «это он». В двери что-то щелкает, и она открывается.   
«Не входи» – доносится голос из комнаты, прежде, чем Авель делает шаг вперед.  
«Не входи, – говорит Каин, – это ловушка».  
Но Авель не слышит его. Он так долго говорил себе, что семья и есть его жизнь, что, в конце концов, это стало правдой, и, лишившись семьи, он лишился жизни. Шагнув вперед, готовый отомстить прямо сейчас, он сжимает пистолет, как сжал бы ладонь жены, успокаивая ее – и видит залитого светом и залитого кровью мужчину, который что-то говорит, но его слова тонут в гуле сердцебиения Авеля. Авель хочет выстрелить незнакомцу в живот, хочет сделать его смерть как можно более долгой и мучительной, и у него не дрожат руки, но он привык убивать одним ударом, и, поэтому, выстрел приходится в сердце. Каин падает на пол, не успевая вспомнить отчаявшегося человека, которого сам застрелил, приняв за убийцу, на которого охотился.   
Ненадолго Авелю становится легче. Он осматривает обе наглухо закрытые двери, осматривает телевизор, ему хочется плакать, но он не плачет, усталый, он долго ходит уз угла в угол, кружится, точно собака, собирающаяся устроиться на ночлег, в воздухе вокруг него уже слишком мало кислорода. Он садится, потом ложится, начинает задыхаться, снова и снова спрашивает себя – кто и зачем все это устроил? Похож ли творец этой ловушки на Бога, о котором рассказывал ему отец? Мысли тают, как лед в ладони. В крови своего сына, в крови своей жены, в крови своей дочери, в крови своего брата, Авель умирает.   
Код, который должен был открыть дверь: четыре последние цифры номера, написанного в удостоверении Каина и день, в который Авель принес домой свою дочь. Но тот, кто устроил игру, сам нарушил правила, и двери не суждено было открыться. 

 

3\. Ромул и Рем

Ромул и Рем знакомятся у дороги: у Рема есть машина, на которой он когда-то ездил с человеком, которого обожествляет, как обычно принято обожествлять отца – а у Ромула нет ни машины, ни отца, ни идей о том, как жить дальше, он голосует у дороги, и тогда Рем притормаживает и спрашивает:   
– Куда подбросить?   
– Да никуда, – отвечает Ромул и садится на переднее сиденье.   
Так начинается их история, история двух молодых волчат, похожих, как братья.   
Им нечего делить: Ромул уже узнал цену жизни, пойманный в ловушку, побывавший в аду, он уже успел ободрать бока о колючую проволоку – а Рем думает, что много видел, но, на самом деле, наивен, как ребенок. Их обоих ищут матери, ищут – но не найдут.   
Они едут вперед, не оглядываясь и ни о чем не думая. Через два дня у Рема заканчиваются деньги, он просто грабит придорожную закусочную, зная, что просто убьет Ромула, если тот попытается сказать что-нибудь ему поперек или запаникует – но Ромул только улыбается: его отец был полицейским, сам он – мелкий вор, в его голове и его душе не осталось ни капли веры в закон или правосудие. Манера Ромула переть напрямик – всегда, он делает так всегда – кажется ему забавной. Простые поступки – простая смерть, это он уяснил незадолго до того, как лишился отца, и «простая» в данном случае это не «легкая», а «скорая».   
Когда Рем показывает Ромулу, что одним движением руки может обуглить человеческую плоть или расплавить металл, тот не чувствует себя так, точно сошел с ума. Говорят – это первый признак безумия: когда все происходящее, каким бы оно ни было, начинает казаться нормальным.   
Ромул учит Рема воровать, Рем учит Ромула играть по-крупному, но оба они – плохие ученики. Когда один из них спрашивает другого об отце, о матери, о друзьях, которые остались где-то далеко, в плоти брошенных дней и домов, тот лжет, но другой не слушает, и ложь для него так же не важна, как и правда.   
Странствие, у которого нет начала, не может и закончиться. Однажды Ромулу начинает казаться, что его кожа ему больше не принадлежит, но этот новый признак безумия не пугает его.   
Рему снится ночами победа над всеми врагами, Ромулу снится сияющий мир из сказок, в которые он не верил даже в детстве, и мертвый отец, и время, потерявшее всякое значение.   
Однажды Рем убивает двоих полицейских, Ромул забирает пистолет с дымящегося трупа, и Рем спрашивает:  
– Нахуй он тебе, если есть я?  
А тот только пожимает в ответ плечами, и бормочет что-то вроде «на всякий случай» – впрочем, Рем его не слушает, убежденный в превосходстве своего дара над любым оружием – и возвращается в машину.   
Ни Ромул, ни Рем ни по кому не скучают, никого не жалеют, им кажется, что у них бездна времени.   
Однажды, человек, по велению которого земля расступается, как расступалось море перед Моисеем, ловит их, безо всякой приманки. Ему, окруженному людьми, одни из которых могущественны, как боги, а другие – кровожадны, как демоны, есть, чем им угрожать, но Ромул не боится, его ненормальная храбрость передается Рему как болезнь. Незнакомец говорит, что ему нужна помощь в убийстве – и они не отказываются, может быть – не потому, что им нравится убивать, а, может быть – именно поэтому. Рем не видит себя без убийств, потому, что человек, которого он любил больше, чем отца, был убийцей и не стеснялся этого, а в жилах Ромула вместе с кровью течет безумие, поселившееся там, когда он вдохнул ядовитый газ.   
Другой незнакомый человек садится в их машину, они не спрашивают его имя, а он сам не представляется, они едут по адресу, который назвал им хозяин цирка, не зная, кого там найдут. Им не важны приключения, равно как и подвиги, они просто едут вперед, Рем, наверное, хочет стать великим – великим убийцей, или что-то еще вроде того, у него было мало примеров для подражания, а Ромул думает, что скучает по отцу и в этом – весь смысл его существования.   
Когда они находят человека, за смертью которого их отправил хозяин цирка, Рем – узнает его, ведь именно он когда-то указал ему на общее для них двоих право считать себя исключениями из людских правил, а Ромул его не знает. Ромул смотрит на этого человека, и чувствует что-то не то, ему почему-то кажется, что сейчас у него должен встать – но то, что он испытывает, это любовь, а не похоть, а Рем думает, что должен почувствовать себя неловко, должен сделать все, что угодно, чтобы спасти этого человека, но то, что он испытывает – это любовь, а не жалость.   
Они отворачиваются, пока их спутник убивает человека, которого Рем когда-то почти боготворил.   
Но это всего лишь еще один день, вернее, несколько дней, но Ромул не может вспомнить, сколько именно, а Рем не поможет ему в этом.   
Ромул и Рем не останавливаются. Дни и ночи, города, мотели, мили шоссе, все снова и снова повторяется, Рем учится держать себя в руках, и надеется, что когда-нибудь увидит конец пути, где его будет ждать что-то прекрасное, что-то, чего он заслуживает, как мальчик из рождественского рассказа. Ромул знает, что в конце пути – темный ящик, тесный, как могила, и надежда на спасение, которую успеваешь проклясть за два часа две тысячи раз.   
Новые покрышки на старой машине, новые и новые отражения безумия Ромула в каждой придорожной луже. Когда они на двоих снимают девчонку в Вермонте, у обоих это оказывается в первый раз, и Рем смотрит девчонке в лицо, пытаясь то ли ее запомнить, то ли представить на ее месте кого-то еще, а Ромул, видя перед собой только гладкую спину, татуировку на правой лопатке, и мечтает о том, чтобы рядом оказался кто-то, кого он по-настоящему любит. Дни и ночи начинают для него сливаться в единое серое целое, все штаты становятся пестрым лоскутным одеялом, простроченным серыми нитками дорог.  
Однажды он покупает на заправке ножницы, и обстригает свои кудрявые волосы, перед зеркалом в туалете той же заправке, и, взглянув после этого в зеркало, он тайно надеется увидеть там, вместо своего отражения, отца, но этой надежде не суждено сбыться.   
– Ты ебанулся нахуй, – говорит Рем, когда Ромул снова садится рядом с ним. Тот только пожимает плечами: очень даже может быть.   
Иногда им обоим кажется, что они никогда не умрут – впрочем, Ромулу чаще кажется, что он уже умер. Может быть, именно поэтому, чувствующий всей спиной постоянное присутствие отца, он, молодой безумец, однажды бросается, вооруженный пистолетом, который забрал у мертвого полицейского, на своего спутника, когда тот выходит из машины.   
– Убитые тобой полицейские – это все мой отец, – говорит Ромул, наставляя пистолет на Рема. Ему самому кажется, что в этих словах есть смысл.   
– Ты проебал свои последние мозги, – говорит тот, и, когда Ромул не опускает оружие, он вскидывает руку и с пальцев его срываются едва заметные то ли волны, то ли лучи, и Ромул чувствует, как раскаляется пистолет в его руке, но нажимает на спусковой крючок прежде, чем чувствует неприятный запах обожженной плоти, его собственной плоти. Пуля врезается Рему между глаз, и тот умирает мгновенно.  
Ромул не оборачивается. Он подходит к машине, садится на водительское сиденье, его рука гудит от боли, а он заводит машину, жмет на газ, и думает, что знает, куда едет.   
Он едет к своему отцу. У него впереди много миль, солнце слепит глаза.   
Так кончаются все истории, хорошие и плохие. 

 

4\. Мефистофель и доктор Фауст

Это – история о любви дьявола к человеческой душе.   
В свите Мефистофеля есть пророки и убийцы, он носит пеструю одежду и улыбается так, точно ему должны поклоняться все твари земные – а доктор Фауст – простой человек, из крови и плоти, волосы у него светлые, с частой проседью, и он ходит, опираясь на трость. В его памяти – вещи, которых он предпочел бы не знать и поступки, которые не стоило совершать. Судьба и случайность – это одно и то же.   
Поэтому Мефистофель приходит к доктору Фаусту – незваный гость, каким и должно быть злому духу – но доктор Фауст не удивляется: он пережил слишком много, чтобы удивляться.   
Мефистофель говорит:   
– Ты поможешь мне, или я расскажу всем правду о тебе.   
Но доктор Фауст отвечает:   
– Никто не поверит.   
– Ты поможешь мне, или я убью тебя, – говорит Мефистофель, но Фауст молчит в ответ: он знает цену своей жизни, но также знает и что есть вещи страшнее смерти.   
И тогда Мефистофель достает из рукава фотографии, ловко, как карточный фокусник – тузы и джокеров, и раскладывает их на столе перед Фаустом. Тот уже попадался на эту удочку, Мефистофель знает об этом, как знает и о том, что эта ловушка сработает и сейчас. Доктор Фауст смотрит, и видит – женщину, которую когда-то любил, которую в глубине души любит до сих пор, видит свою дочь. Они, связанные, сидят на ярком пледе, а позади них – ослепительные огни и пестрые шатры бродячего цирка.   
– Ты поможешь мне, или я убью их, – говорит Мефистофель, и тогда доктор Фауст, чувствуя, как пересыхает его горло, тихо спрашивает:   
– Почему снова я? Почему это снова случилось со мной?   
Он знает о смерти не меньше, чем нож, топор и веревка, ему уже говорили: убей незнакомца или умрут те, кто тебе дорог, но некоторые чувства не изнашиваются, страхи не притупляются, а, бессмертные, въедаются только еще глубже.   
– Я не знаю, – говорит Мефистофель. У него улыбка победителя, душа Фауста – в кармане его жилета. – Так должно случиться.   
Он и лукавит, и говорит правду одновременно. Он видел прошлое и будущее на коже женщины, которую любит так сильно, как способен любить – но и прошлое, и будущее открыли ему лишь следствия и причины, начало и конец пути, но не сам путь. Впрочем, пути его волнуют мало, он волен появляться и исчезать там, где захочет, вместе со своей свитой. Мефистофель кажется себе почти всемогущим, но, когда приходит время сражаться с настоящими чудовищами, он не отправляется на бой сам, выбирая того, кто сделает все лучше, находя подходящий момент, пусть и не всегда с первой попытки. Этому его научил человек, которого он когда-то звал братом.   
– Та, которую ты, – Мефистофель проводит по зубам кончиком языка, точно пробуя слова на вкус, – любишь, еще свободна, но мы можем нанести серьезный ущерб и ей.   
Доктор Фауст не спрашивает, что значит «мы» – ему известно, что если такие люди хотят скрыть свои имена, то скрывают их. Он чувствует, как по его ноге крадется вниз, от колена, нервный зуд, минует щиколотку и приливает к стопе, которой у него давно уже нет.   
– Чего вы хотите от меня?   
Мефистофель достает из кармана горстку мелких камней. Одним движением руки он подбрасывает их в воздух, и они не падают на пол, а остаются висеть, точно подцепленные на невидимые крючки, и доктор Фауст думает, что происходящего просто не может быть, но, с другой стороны, он уже не раз и не два был в ситуациях, которые можно было объяснить только безумием. Камни выстраиваются в линию, а потом серые начинаются вращаться вокруг белого, как планеты вокруг Солнца.  
– Убейте одного человека. Я знаю – Вам не привыкать, – Мефистофель разводит руками, как циркач, приглашающий на вечернее представление. – В тот момент, когда планеты встанут в ряд, его можно будет убить, и только тогда – а убийцей должны быть Вы.   
– Я не убийца, – говорит доктор Фауст, – я ни разу не убивал. Вы не понимаете: каждый заслуживает того, чтобы ему дали шанс.   
– Семьи Ваших жертв скажут другое. А если Вы не сделаете того, о чем я Вас прошу, разве сами Вы не назовете себя «убийцей», если по Вашей вине умрут те, чьи жизни Вы цените?   
У Фауста есть тысяча вопросов и ни одного ответа, кроме «найдите кого-нибудь еще», но ему приходится заключать сделку с дьяволом и принимать условия Мефистофеля. Возможно, он думает о тех, кого любит, возможно – он думает о том, можно ли обыграть шулера, когда сам отдаешь ему колоду. Помня о своей дочери, о жене, с которой расстался, о женщине, которую любит, он делает выбор, впервые за долгое время играя с тем, кто не оставляет шансов. Тот, кто сказал бы, что Фауст согласился слишком легко, ничего не знает о том, какими тяжелыми бывают быстрые решения.   
– Как Вы это делаете? – спрашивает Фауст, не открывая взгляда от замерших в воздухе камней, но Мефистофель только улыбается, и протягивает ему руку, а камни врезаются в стену, как пущенные из дробовика пули.   
И, когда поздно говорить «нет», Фауст идет вслед за Мефистофелем, к машине, которая стояла под его окнами и вчера, и позавчера, под спокойным и любопытным взглядом он сам садится за руль. Ему незачем напоминать о цене любой попытке побега, поэтому он следует указаниям Мефистофеля, держит руль крепко и нежно, как руку возлюбленной, не сводит взгляда с дороги, не молится и ничего не ждет. Город смыкается за их спинами, и Фауст мог бы убить Мефистофеля и бросить труп здесь, может быть, никто бы не узнал и не увидел, но убив лишь плоть демона, не избавишься от него. Шоссе подводит их к сверкающему огнями бродячему цирку, которого не было здесь вчера и уже не будет завтра, Фауст вылезает из машины, Мефистофель – вслед за ним. Среди множества лиц, улыбающихся и недоверчиво-хмурых, Фауст пытается увидеть свою дочь, но не видит.   
Мефистофель знакомит Фауста с теми, кто поможет ему в убийстве, и снова рассказывает о необходимости отрубить голову того человека, чью смерть он хочет получить в обмен на душу Фауста, о времени и месте. У него нет точного адреса, но он говорит понятно, как учитель младших классов, и Фауст думает, что справится. В этом сила Фауста, с которой он родился, и которая расцвела в день, когда он чуть не умер, в этом его способность, редкая, но не имеющая ничего общего с паранормальным – он способен согнуть себя сам, и не сломаться, чтобы ни случилось, он всегда выбирает самый тихий и самый лучший путь, который кому-то показался бы отвратительным. Мефистофель лишен отвращения, как червь лишен способности летать, и ему кажется, что во все дни своей жизни он охотился на людей, заставляя их служить ему, собирал вокруг себя самых полезных, и выискивал, чтобы уничтожить, тех, кто мог встать у него на пути – хотя, в действительности, еще недавно он считал себя простым человеком из дешевого мяса.   
Посадив Фауста на заднее сиденье машины двух своих подручных, Мефистофель запирается в пестром фургончике: его тревожит грядущее убийство – отвратительное, как и любая смерть, если оно состоится, и страшное, если хоть что-то пойдет не так. Как отвергнутая любовница, он хочет отомстить тому, кто когда-то отказался сражаться с ним вместе – но это только первый слой, гораздо важнее, что он хочет уничтожить того единственного, кто может причинить вред самому Мефистофелю или людям его свиты. Сейчас – Мефистофель знает это, он доверяет пророчествам тех, кто доверяет ему – этот человек безвреден, и его можно убить, но, уже скоро, его безумие снова нальется соком, вызреет и лопнет, и тогда никто не избежит смерти.   
А доктор Фауст – едет по дороге, не по той, по которой приехал к цирку, он думает, может ли сбежать, смотрит на своих спутников: один полон жизни, а второй выглядит так, точно уже давно начал умирать – усталый взгляд и мутные глаза, голос человека, стоящего на пороге могилы. Пока Мефистофель играет сам с собой в кости и карты, вычисляя идеальные ходы, Фауст, сопровождаемый молодыми стражами, сжимающий в руке ручку старинного саквояжа, входит в незапертый номер дешевой гостиницы, и видит сидящего на кровати, спиной к двери, мужчину. Тот, не глядя на визитеров, запускает пальцы в волосы, и скальп вдруг расходится под ними – кровь брызгает на стену, кровь течет по узким плечам, по спине, кровь пропитывает белую майку и белую простынь, которой укрыта постель.  
Истории об убийствах, о смерти и жадности, путаются между собой, но невозможно определить, где правда, а где ложь, поэтому все, что может Фауст – это играть сам с собой в «доверяй – не доверяй», и ему не нравится эта игра.   
– Кто Вы такой? – спрашивает мужчина, задирая кожу на свой голове, точно парик.   
– Я, – доктор Фауст вспоминает, что ему рассказал об этом человеке Мефистофель, и спрашивает себя: правда ли это? Он видит отражение взгляда незнакомца в блестящей пластиковой дверце шкафа, и читает в этом взгляде тупое безумие умирающего, навсегда застрявшего между стадией депрессии и стадией смирения, – пришел помочь. Я – доктор.   
Он смотрит на часы, понимает, что время пришло, и подходит ближе, открывая саквояж.   
– Я – убийца, я не заслуживаю помощи. Я сам должен вырезать это из себя. – Мужчина запускает пальцы себе под кожу и вскрикивает, точно только сейчас почувствовал боль, а потом почему-то спрашивает: – что с Вашими часами?   
– Любой человек заслуживает того, чтобы ему дали шанс. Мои часы стоят, – лжет доктор Фауст. Чувствуя себя персонажем мрачной фантасмагории в духе Гофмана, но куда как более вульгарной, чем его вещи, он помнит и знает: если слова Мефистофеля – истина, то сейчас этот незнакомец почти лишен своих могущественных сил.   
– Знаете, я очень хотел, чтобы меня все любили, а оказалось, что без чужой ненависти я ничего не значу, – шепчет мужчина, а доктор Фауст становится к нему вплотную, гладит его по волосам, как гладит фермер старую корову, отдавая ее на скотобойню, и, вместо ответа, одним движением вгоняет в уже окровавленную шею острый нож с широким лезвием.   
Потом он наклоняется, достает из саквояжа ножовку и начинает отпиливать голову этому незнакомому мужчине, пытаясь понять, что изменилось у него внутри, с тех пор, как он лишился ноги.   
А Мефистофель, в своем фургоне, гадает и ждет, сейчас силы оставили и его, он может рассчитывать только на удачу и верность старых пророчеств. Вера в его голове сменяется неверием, надежда – отчаяньем, он грызет ногти, мерит пол шагами, подкидывает монету: орел, решка, орел, орел, орел. Ему кажется, что это он сейчас умирает, «но игра стоила свеч, так или иначе» – думает он.   
Доктор Фауст заканчивает свою работу, вся его одежда в крови, но ему не во что переодеваться, он убирает инструменты, заворачивает отрезанную голову в полиэтиленовую пленку и тоже кладет в саквояж, а потом, молча, кивает своим спутникам, не полагаясь на голос, и они уходят втроем, закрывая, но не запирая за собой дверь. Прижимая к себе саквояж, снова садясь на заднее сиденье, Фауст вдруг понимает, что он в ужасе, как и в тот день, когда ему впервые пригрозили смертью семьи – но когда история повторяется, детали не остаются прежними, и чувства тоже.   
Машина снова мчится куда-то, кажется, спутники Фаусту уверены в том, что полиция не сможет их остановить, равно как и в том, что Мефистофель найдет их, как только захочет, и они не ошибаются. Цирк Мефистофеля появляется точно из-под земли рядом с тем местом, где они останавливаются, чтобы переночевать, не выходя из машины: доктор Фауст не может закрыть глаза, и когда он смотрит на часы, те показывают без четверти пять, а когда он снова поднимает взгляд, видит, что на месте, где секунду назад был пустырь, раскинулись сверкающие шатры, и по только что пустой дороге идет Мефистофель.   
Фауст выходит из машины, все так же прижимая к себе саквояж, и тогда дремавший за рулем паренек давит на газ, оставляя демона и человека, заключившего с ним сделку – вынужденного заключить – наедине друг с другом.   
– Дай, – у Мефистофеля от радости и нетерпения сбивается дыхание, – дай ее мне скорее.   
Он вырывает саквояж из рук Фауста, и вытаскивает наружу отрезанную голову того, кого так хотел видеть мертвым, смотрит в его уже остекленевшие карие глаза, шепчет одними губами: «какая прелесть», и прижимает голову к груди, как ребенок – любимую игрушку, а мать – единственное дитя.   
– Ты обещал, что если я это сделаю, – говорит доктор Фауст. За мили пути и часы, которые они не виделись, он столько раз мысленно повторил эту фразу, что не заметил, как «Вы» превратилось в «ты», – ты отпустишь тех, кто мне дорог.   
Мефистофель улыбается, его глаза подведены черным карандашом, его зубы острее, чем нож, которым он режет хлеб.   
– Я солгал, – говорит он, – твоя жена мертва, и твоя дочь тоже.   
Фауст не знает, правда это, или ложь, но ему кажется, что он снова чувствует, как тяжелые кандалы обхватывают его лодыжку, чуть выше того места, где заканчивается культя.   
– Все кончено, – говорит Мефистофель, его губы шевелятся, но улыбка неизменна. Он делает шаг назад, и тогда доктор Фауст протягивает к нему руки, готовясь вцепиться в горло – но в лицо ему бросается горячий песок, и между пальцами у него оказывается сухая земля.   
Мефистофель исчезает, и душа доктора Фауста остается в его жилетном кармане. 

 

5\. Юдифь и Олоферн

За много дней до парада планет, Юдифь и Олоферн встречаются в баре, и эта встреча кажется Олоферну простым совпадением путей. Он пьян и в голове у него шумит от еще не рассосавшейся скорби по наставнику, увидев Юдифь у стойки, он замирает, пораженный этой случайностью. Но Юдифь знает, зачем сюда пришел, и совсем другое совпадение вызывает у него улыбку. Он был прежде знаком с Олоферном, пять лет назад, и это была красивая, по меркам нашего мира, пусть и короткая, история.  
История любовников.   
Юдифь подсаживается за столик к Олоферну, и начинает ничего не значащую беседу: лжет, что его мать умерла от рака, что сам он уезжал в Висконсин, к дальним родственникам, и, в ответ на вопрос об очках, добавляет ложь про контактные линзы. Выслушивая ответные признания, он не гадает, сколько в этих словах правды – ему не интересно, он искал Олоферна не ради разговоров, а чтобы забрать у него дар, без которого не может почувствовать себя цельным.  
Существуют люди, которым подвластны огонь, или вода, ветер, металл, а Олоферну покоряется любовь человеческая. Только он не умеет пользоваться этим даром, не знает о нем – хотя однажды тот и спас ему жизнь и карьеру: когда умерла сестра Олоферна, любой указал бы на его собственную вину – он не помнил дня и часа ее смерти, и его нашли заляпанным его кровью, но когда другие копы посмотрели на него, и услышали бессвязный рассказ, возлагавший вину на любовника мертвой сестры, дело Олоферна стерли с доски, и начали новое. Со временем он и сам поверил в эти слова, возненавидел человека, который едва ли был виновен, и убил его, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, и так начал свою новую жизнь.  
Олоферн не знает о своем даре и не владеет им – а Юдифь знает, что сможет овладеть, но не представляет цену, которую за это заплатит.  
В память о том, что у них было, они идут в ближайшую дешевую гостиницу, и называют имена, которые Юдифь тут же забывает, а Олоферн помнил бы еще тысячу лет.   
– А я любил тебя, тогда, пять лет назад, – говорит Олоферн, запирая дверь снятого на всю ночь номера.   
– Я тебя тоже.  
Может быть, они лгут, может быть – нет. Юдифь – убийца, но и Олоферн – убийца, и пять лет назад в них обоих уже жило то безумие, что, в конце концов, обернулось убийствами, но снаружи они были чисты, невинны, как ангелы, и крови не было на их руках. Они вместе обедали и спали в одной кровати, Олоферн зацеловывал лоб и шею Юдифи, нежно, не оставляя следов, прикусывал кожу на висках и над бровями, а тот так сильно стискивал ногами его бока, а пальцами – плечи, что к утру проявлялись синяки.   
Юдифь расстегивает рубашку, стаскивает ее с себя, переводит взгляд на Олоферна и замирает – а тот тоже останавливается, и вывернутые рукава остаются на его запястьях, пародией на наручники. Кажется, эти пять лет жизнь вбила в его тело молотком для мяса, сделав кожу похожей на дорожную карту – шрамы, как шоссе, с развилками, тупиками и съездами, пересекаются, перетекают друг в друга.   
– Автокатастрофа, – еще одна ложь, на секунду превращающая Олоферна в его собственного наставника, и Юдифь разгадал бы ее, даже не умея чувствовать любое отступление от истины: ведь некоторые шрамы уже поблекли от времени, а другие совсем свежие.   
Олоферн разглядывает Юдифь, как диковинное насекомое, а потом тщательно ощупывает, и это совсем не похоже на любовные ласки, высматривает на руках и бедрах следы уколов, но не находит. Неприятно, неудобно жилистый, с отрешенным взглядом – может быть, сидящий на таблетках, а, может быть, и нет – Юдифь чем-то напоминает ему женщину, которую он застрелил три дня назад, женщину, которая шла с ним по одному пути, но свернула с него, и, исказив замысел их наставника, снова выстроила игру так, что попавшие в ловушку братья не смогли бы выбраться живыми.   
Наконец, они ложатся в постель, а Олоферн устал, от выпитого у него кружится голова, он закрывает глаза, не видит, как Юдифь запускает в себя пальцы, и почти не чувствует, как другой рукой тот надрачивает его член, прежде, чем сесть верхом. Ему кажется, что он вдруг вовсе перестал чувствовать настоящий мир и провалился куда-то в собственные воспоминания, но дерганные движения Юдифи и отрывистые то ли стоны, то ли вскрики, вытягивают его из душных и грязных подвалов, из комнат, залитых кровью, сюда, в гостиничный номер. Выброшенный на берег памяти утопленник, он воскресает и стискивает пальцами бока Юдифи, полной грудью вдыхает его запах, открывает глаза, и липкий ад, в котором Олоферн привык жить в последние годы, вдруг рушится. Тусклый, слабый свет, не ярче свечного, почти делает Юдифь красавцем, а Олоферн вдруг вспоминает, что пять лет назад и вправду считал его красавцем, как шептал на ухо всякие глупости, и целовал, целовал, как влюбленный подросток, сколько хватало сил. Ему становится смешно, он смеется, и Юдифь смеется вместе с ним, истерически-громко, а потом вырывается из ненадежных объятий, откидывается назад, и молча кончает, закусив губу.   
Олоферн думает, что он точно псих или наркоман, хотя, вряд ли и колется, но все равно может быть чем-нибудь болен, и надо было все-таки купить резинку, а то мало ли, но теперь уже поздно, и все, чего он хочет – это тоже кончить, и ни о чем не думать еще хотя бы десять минут. Юдифь слезает с него, влажный от пота, собравшегося мелкими каплями, как слезы на ресницах, в волосах на груди, на животе, в подмышках, раскрасневшийся, он опять обхватывает пальцами еще стоящий член Олоферна, и начинает его гладить, сначала медленно, потом – все быстрее и быстрее. Руки у него такие же ловкие, как и прежде, Олоферну кажется, что все вдохи и выдохи разом заканчиваются, и, секунду спустя, ласковая ладонь развозит сперму по его животу.   
Юдифь вытирает руку о простынь, молча встает с кровати и сразу начинает одеваться. Он хотел убить Олоферна, но вдруг ему показалось, что в расчеты закралась ошибка – разве может человек, которого все должны любить, быть таким несчастным и жалким? Подняв с пола и накинув на плечи рубашку, но не застегнув ее, Юдифь натягивает брюки, и тогда Олоферн вдруг привстает и шепчет:   
– Останься.   
Олоферн хочет отсрочить свое одиночество, как угодно, с кем угодно, но прямо сейчас.   
Юдифь замирает, в этих словах ему мнится знак, и тогда он, с улыбкой, оборачивается, и снова опускается на матрас, и пружины чуть слышно скрипят под его коленями. Он ложится рядом с Олоферном, на бок, и тот поворачивается к нему лицом, изрытым усталостью. Они не касаются друг друга, но их дыхания смешиваются, а руки так близки друг к другу, что тепло собирается между ладонями, точно в чаше.   
– Хорошо. Останусь.   
Он мог бы поторопиться, сделать все как обычно, но он ждет, пока Олоферн уснет, а тот, расслабленный, убаюканный тишиной и фальшивым чувством спокойствия, быстро задремывает, и тогда Юдифь тянется к нему, закрывает рот теплой, чуть влажной ладонью, а второй рукой стискивает воздух, как стиснул бы человеческое горло. Олоферн пробуждается, чувствуя, что не может вдохнуть, Юдифь продолжает его душить, а потом чуть сдвигает пальцы, и слышит, как трещат, ломаясь, шейные позвонки.   
Так кончаются все хорошие истории.  
Юдифь делает глубокий вдох, и снова садится на обмякшее тело верхом, почти как несколько минут назад, но, на этот раз – на грудь, проводит рукой по воздуху, и лоб Олоферна разделяет надвое красная линия, сначала тонкая, она становится все шире; кровь течет на простынь, и застиранная ткань мгновенно ее пожирает, а Юдифь запускает пальцы в ставшие липкими волосы Олоферна, и раскрывает его череп, как шкатулку. Наклонившись, он касается губами ровного края распиленной кости, прикусывает скрывающую мозг оболочку, и его рот наполняется солоновато-металлическим вкусом. Вскинувшись, Юдифь на секунду становится прежним собой, давно умершим робким часовщиком, охваченный испугом, он проводит по губам тыльной стороной руки, но лишь сильнее развозит кровь, по щекам и подбородку, та оседает на щетине. Снова склоняясь, Юдифь обнимает за шею Олоферна, чьи пустые глаза смотрят сквозь него в потолок, сначала целует его в губы, а потом возвращается к мозгу, проводит языком по центральной борозде, глубоко вдыхает – резкий, но привычный запах, успокаивает его душу, но снова пробуждает похоть, заставляя член напрягаться, пульс стучать быстрее; очертания предметов чуть расплываются и горло пересыхает – а потом, наконец, касается мозга пальцами. Любовь открывается ему, как никогда не открывалась и самому Олоферну, бесстыдно показывает всю свою суть.   
Матрас отяжелел от крови, и, насытив любопытство, Юдифь снова скатывается на кровать. У него внутри пульсирует любовь, живая, гигантская, и он, счастливый, прижимается боком к еще теплому телу, лежащему рядом. 

 

6\. Шейлок и Джессика 

На свете живет один человек, богатый, как Крез и высокомерный, как Эхнатон. Его зовут Шейлок, и он, хоть и мил и улыбчив со всеми, даже с теми, кого убивает, он никогда не любил никого, кроме своей единственной дочери – Джессики. Их история – история о родительской любви. Шейлок любит Джессику больше, чем одноглазый любит смотреть на закаты, но Джессика не любит его, и мать Джессики не любит его, и, поэтому, они обе оставляют Шейлока наедине с его сокровищами и влиятельными друзьями.   
Но это не конец истории.   
Главное богатство Шейлока – в его руках, одним касанием он способен исцелить любую болезнь, убить любой недуг, говорят, в молодости он даже мог воскрешать мертвых, и Джессика знает об этом, пусть даже ей и не передался его дар – у нее есть другой, менее ценный. Джессика носит девичью фамилию своей матери, носит с гордостью, пусть та – и простая смертная женщина, Джессика не любит отца, но не может перестать о нем думать, о его деньгах и пороках, о друзьях и завистниках, и о его даре – не может, до тех пор, пока не встречает мужчину, в которого влюбляется. А тот – простой человек, как и ее мать, но, все же, забирает все воспоминания об отце, заменяя их о мыслями о самом себе.  
Шейлок – не из тех, кто отступает, но и не из тех, кто рвется в бой, у богачей всегда есть возможность выбрать третий путь. Его люди следят за Джессикой, никак не вмешиваясь в ее жизнь, молча и незаметно, и именно с их слов Шейлок узнает о свадьбе дочери – и посылает ей большой букет белых лилий, не зная или не тревожась о том, что эти цветы пророчат смерть. Среди свежих листьев и крупных цветков, пачкающая белые перчатки пыльцой, Джессика находит визитную карточку, на обороте которой написано: «я люблю тебя, так же, как и прежде. Папа». Телефонный номер, напечатанный под именем Шейлока – не тот, по которому звонят его друзья и коллеги, те, кому довелось видеть его вблизи – нет, этот – специально для Джессики, и та не выкидывает визитку, а кладет ее, со всеми поздравлениями и письмами в один ящик, запирает на ключ и забывает.   
Ее жизнь идет своим чередом – и своим чередом идет жизнь ее отца: Шейлок ссужает деньги и покупает людей, связи, победы, не жестокий, но бессердечный, он ценит чужие жизни меньше, чем купюры, забытые в старом бумажнике, а Джессика выпивается зубами в возможность не помнить об отце, готовая многое отдать за то, чтобы не быть дочерью Шейлока. Пока ее жизнь безоблачна, это несложно, но у нее хватает сил не думать о Шейлоке и тогда, когда она теряет ребенка, а во взгляде ее мужа навсегда что-то меняется – точно где-то по ту сторону радужки и зрачков, падает лезвие гильотины, навсегда отгораживая театр теней его разума от внешнего мира. Джессика продолжает держаться, стискивая кулаки и закусывая губы – а Шейлок, по-прежнему знающий о каждом ее шаге, успевает проклясть ее упрямство, и, поэтому, когда для нее наступают по-настоящему черные дни, когда человек, которого она любит, узнает, что его жизнь будет короче, чем он планировал, что он смертельно болен, и никто не возьмется его лечить – когда Джессика, не выдержав, выворачивает на пол ящик со старыми свадебными открытками, с поздравлениями и записками в розовых сердечках, и находит среди них все еще пахнущую лилиями визитку отца, тот чувствует, что его любовь выгорела дотла. Джессика, сидя на полу, как школьница, звонит по номеру, предназначенному для одной лишь нее, и, помня о том, на что способен ее отец – не о способности приказать убить другого, не о махинациях и рискованных играх, но о целительных касаниях, способных обратить в прах любую болезнь – говорит, нервно теребя пальцами ворот, потом – кричит, потом – шепчет в трубку сотни ненужных слов, весь смысл которых сводится к одному: «приди и спаси того, кого я люблю». Но Шейлок не слушает ее, слова остаются на автоответчике мертвым грузом – дочь отреклась первой, поэтому отец не чувствует стыда; он все так же любит свою маленькую дочь, ту, что ушла из его дома, и ему нет дела до горя этой взрослой женщины.  
Когда ее муж умирает, она находит одного из тех, кто смог отрезать от себя фунт плоти, выкупая свою жизнь, из тех, кого называют жертвами ее мужа – а сам он, если бы был жив, назвал спасенными. Спасенный говорит, что влюбился в нее, и, может быть, не лжет, муж Джессики научил его ценить жизнь, пусть даже плата и была высока – и, по одной из этих причин, или даже по обеим, он решается помочь ей продолжить дело, оставшееся ей в наследство.   
Может быть, он просто ее боится, или все дело в том, что ее муж когда-то предложил ему, истекающему кровью, учить других ценить жизнь так, как научился он сам – и спасенный жалеет, что не сказал ни «да», ни «нет».   
Спасенный – врач, он знает человеческое тело, и, поэтому, построенные им ловушки всегда идеальны. Вместе с Джессикой они ловят, как опасного зверя, любимого ученика ее мужа – того, чье место и должен был занять спасенный, и устраивают для него игру, одну из тех игр, что показывают ценность жизни – но тот выигрывает, проходит свое испытание, расплатившись новыми шрамами, новыми ранами, тяжелыми, но не смертельными, и, тогда, Джессика, будто ревнуя или завидуя – часы, проведенные с ним, ее муж мог провести с ней – решается снова заманить его в ловушку – но тот опять выживает, точно дух мужа Джессики все еще хранит его, и тогда она отступает.   
Джессика пропустила некролог своего отца в газетах, и, поэтому, ей иногда хочется снова найти ту визитку, позвонить, и сказать: «я не умерла, слышишь, ты, сукин сын?». Но она не ищет и не звонит, она живет день за днем, на ее руках – кровь, то, что убило бы другую, делает ее сильнее.   
И, когда человек, действительно влюбленный в нее, несмотря на все зло, которое принесла она в его жизнь, не думая о том, что, может быть, полиция или ФБР все еще прослушивают ее телефонный номер, звонит Джессике из телефонной будки, расположенной в нигде – маленькие города слишком похожи между собой, чтобы кто-то помнил их названия – и шепчет, не понимая или не желая понимать, что его слушает только автоответчик: «Джессика, Джессика, как ты? Что с тобой? Ты жива? Ответь…» – она не встает с дивана, чтобы взять трубку, потому, что не может отвести взгляд от экрана телевизора, от старой видеозаписи из другой жизни: она, ее муж, их нерожденный ребенок, мир, который никогда не станет адом.   
С пальцев Джессики может срываться пламя, но ее кровь вспыхивает легко, как бензин – поэтому она боится сгореть сама; у нее не хватает смелости, или глупости, или веры в будущее, чтобы сжечь письма, записки и открытки, полученные в день свадьбы.   
В конце концов, она по-настоящему забывает, что когда-то ее любил отец, и только тогда история заканчивается.

 

7\. Дафнис и Хлоя

Дафнис бесконечно долго идет по дорогам, сворачивая на развилках и минуя тупики, пыль пристает к его кроссовкам, забивается ему в одежду, он покупает на ворованные деньги новые вещи, но уже через несколько дней пути, их не отличить от старых. У его путешествия нет никакой цели, это просто прогулка – когда-то он пытался помогать взрослым, но потом понял, что они все равно будут убивать друг друга, потому, что это им нравится, а раз так – нет никакого смысла пытаться их спасти. В своем странствии Дафнис теряет счет времени, но не жалеет; с ним могло случиться множество ужасных вещей, но не случилось ничего страшнее ужина в техасской забегаловке.   
Но у каждого пути есть конец, и, однажды, дорога приводит Дафниса к цирку, в котором он не собирается оставаться, но остается – потому, что встречает там девочку-ундину, читающую судьбу по ладони. Он заходит в один из шатров, не прочитав вывески, и видит ее, сидящую, скрестив ноги, в гигантском стеклянном аквариуме: ее кудрявые волосы тянутся вверх, как светлые водоросли, а вода вокруг выглядит зеленой, как стекло пивных бутылок. Другая девочка, чуть старше, стоит рядом с аквариумом и берет деньги с тех, кто хочет, чтобы ундина погадала им по руке – Дафнис отдает ей две мятые десятки, и девушка приподнимает крышку аквариума. Дафнис думает, что, на самом деле, девушка сидит не под водой, а в прозрачном ящике, между стенками которого и аквариумом налита подкрашенная жидкость – но, нет, его рука действительно погружается в воду, прядь волос ундины оборачивается вокруг его запястья, а потом кончики пальцев касаются его ладони. Ундина ничего не говорит, только смотрит – долго, будто в первый раз увидела человеческую руку так близко, а потом чертит пальцем на стекле сердечко.  
«Ты ей понравился» – говорит сидящая рядом девушка. Дафнис вытаскивает мокрую руку из аквариума и спрашивает: «а как же моя судьба?» – ему не жаль потраченных денег, но он хочет получить то, за что заплатил, и тогда в шатер входит мужчина в темном жилете и с пестрым платком на шее. «Твоя судьба – здесь, – говорит он, – среди таких, как ты».   
Он представляется владельцем цирка, улыбается, и предлагает Дафнису остаться здесь – тот проходит чередой ярких сцен, шатров, залов, смотрит на людей, способных ходить сквозь стены, как его отец, и обладающих невероятной силой, как его мать, девочка-ундина все никак не идет у него из головы, и, в конце концов, он соглашается, думая, что сможет уйти в любой момент, когда захочет – если захочет.  
Для Дафниса в цирке не находится номера, и, поэтому, он целыми днями выполняет мелкие работы по хозяйству, помогая то тем, то другим, видит всех, и почти никого не знает по имени. Он бережно выкраивает минуты, чтобы увидеться с девочкой-ундиной.  
Она заговаривает с ним не сразу, но, в конце концов, он узнает, что ее зовут Хлоя, и она вовсе не может дышать под водой, как ему сперва показалось – она просто не дышит. Он не хочет спрашивать, почему, но Хлоя рассказывает: однажды ее заперли в комнате, где было слишком мало воздуха, и становилось все меньше с каждым ее вдохом – все, чего ей хотелось – так это перестать дышать, поэтому теперь ей больше не нужен воздух. Дафнис думает, что если похоронить ее заживо, то у нее, такой хрупкой, не хватит сил на то, чтобы выбраться из гроба, и ей придется лежать там, умирая от жажды, несколько дней. Еще она говорит, что это владелец цирка попросил ее привлечь внимание Дафниса – но она не объясняет, зачем нарисовала сердечко.   
У Хлои много историй, часть она узнала сама, а часть – услышала от татуированной женщины, на теле которой появлялись и исчезали сами собой портреты тех, о ком она говорила: женщины с горящей кровью – Хлоя однажды видела ее, говорящую с хозяином цирка, взволнованную и растерянную, точно вынужденную совершать огромный грех – безумного художника, врача, отпилившего собственную ногу. Когда она рассказывает об одной паре – мужчине, который думал, что любит свою сестру, и другом мужчине, который думал, что любовь может спасти его грешную душу, но не знал или забыл, что за любовь нужно расплачиваться: иногда рассудком, а иногда и самой жизнью – Хлое кажется, что на одной из картинок она видит человека, который спас ей жизнь, но татуированная женщина улыбается и быстро накрывает ладонью только что проступивший на ее плече профиль – а когда поднимает руку, кожа уже чиста, точно там никогда ничего и не было. Когда Хлоя пересказывает услышанное, Дафнису кажется, что они стоят по разные стороны толстой двери: совсем близко, почти вплотную, могут представлять друг друга, но не могут увидеть по-настоящему.   
Еще ему кажется, что внутри, под маской чокнутой девочки, уверенной, что никогда не станет взрослой, Хлоя прячет лицо куда более взрослое, и, может быть, страшное – так его мама прятала в зеркале другую женщину, как две капли воды похожую на нее внешне, но с душой убийцы из комиксов или древних легенд.   
Когда им скучно, они играют в цитаты – выстраивают логические цепочки, больше, правда, похожие на сплетенные нити паутины, из чужих мыслей. «Ненависть не прекращается ненавистью. Ненависть прекращается любовью» – говорит Дафнис, и Хлоя отвечает: «крепка, как смерть, любовь». Она лежит на траве, и примятые стебли омывают ее, как вода.   
Со временем у хозяина цирка находится для Дафниса и настоящая работа – тот дает ему старый ноутбук, и Дафнис выходит в сеть, ищет людей и места, которые интересуют хозяина. Скорее всего, с теми, кого тот ищет и находит, случаются плохие вещи, но его не волнуют плохие вещи, которые могут случиться с теми, кого он не знает и не хочет знать.   
Точно так же он не хочет и считать время. Он проводит свободные часы с Хлоей – ему кажется, что больше тут не с кем дружить, хотя он и ошибается – они много говорят, не слушая друг друга, и держатся за руки. Если бы они были в школе – Дафнис почти забыл про школу, в последний раз он ходил туда, когда мама была еще жива – про них, наверное, говорили бы: «жених и невеста» или еще какие-нибудь детские глупости. Может быть, они даже были бы правы.   
Следующим днем, который Дафнис запоминает целиком, вплоть до того, как ощущал собственные ногти у себя на руках: день смерти хозяина цирка, которого, говорят, сгубила его любовь к власти. Татуированная женщина говорит, что он убит кем-то из обычных людей, ненавидящих тех, кто наделен необычными способностями, и, поэтому, цирк должен как можно скорее снова отправляться в путь – но ее мужчина, метатель ножей, смотрит в торопливо засыпаемую могилу так виновато, что любой, кого бы действительно волновало убийство, мог бы его заподозрить. Хлоя держит Дафниса за руку все похороны, и смотрит куда-то в небо, а он готов поклясться, что, хоть уголки ее губ и опущены, где-то внутри, всей душой, она улыбается – и в этом ощущении улыбки есть что-то страшное, потому, что самые жуткие вещи люди делают улыбаясь. Дафнис вспоминает, как смеялся тот, кого они хоронят: так, точно в горле у него застряла острая кость, и он пытается ее выкашлять, но кашель превращается в смех.   
На первой же новой стоянке – кажется, это в Калифорнии, но Дафнис не уверен, все штаты давно слились для него в один серо-коричневый калейдоскоп, как и время – поздним вечером, нарушив лживый траур, татуированная женщина, оставшись в тесном фургончике наедине со своим возлюбленным – теперь это их цирк – смеется, и тогда он тоже смеется, и они начинают снимать друг с друга одежду, торопливо, сталкиваясь локтями, как подростки, боящиеся, что вот-вот придут взрослые. Может быть, они думают, что никто их не увидит, а, может быть и нет. Они падают на узкую кровать, мужчина снизу, женщина – сверху, ее пальцы у него на ширинке, его руки – у нее на бедрах.   
Дафнис и Хлоя смотрят, сквозь замызганное стекло маленького окошка, на них, а тем все равно; женщина подается вперед, ее волосы сползают с плеч и обхватывают шею, похожие на небрежно накинутый золотистый шарф или уши кокер-спаниеля, свет падает ей на спину, на которой, как немом фильме, движутся черно-белые люди: юноши, взрослые мужчины, женщины, но картинки не складываются в истории, поэтому Хлое надоедает смотреть, и она уходит, а Дафнис уходит вслед за ней. Они минуют границу яркого света цирковых ламп, вывесок и гирлянд, которые тоже не знают ничего о скорби, ни о напускной, ни о настоящей, точно покидая мир взрослых, и идут к темному лесу, как персонажи сказки. «Наверное, если бы я и вправду могла гадать, я бы сейчас предсказала что-то потрясающее» – Хлоя опять смотрит на небо, внимательно, точно пытаясь разглядеть луну со дна океана.  
На Хлое – фиолетовая футболка с розовой надписью: «Когда любви становится слишком много, она может тебя убить», и Дафнис долго смотрит на нее, и тогда Хлоя вдруг говорит: «это правда. Любовь убивает». Они идут дальше в лес, все так же держась за руки, и Хлоя добавляет: «мои родители слишком любили моего брата, и именно это их и убило», но Дафнис не слушает. Они останавливаются у старого дуба, цирк еше светит им красными и желтыми огнями сквозь дальние ветви деревьев – или им уже просто кажется. Хлоя прижимается спиной к широкому стволу, а Дафнис стоит рядом, они дышат друг другу в губы, раскрывают рты одновременно, и подаются друг другу навстречу. Они сталкиваются носами, стукаются зубами и подбородками, Хлоя закрывает глаза, и Дафнис тоже закрывает. Он осторожно касается ладонью бедра Хлои, гладит ее, прижимается теснее, и тогда она накрывает ладонью его ширинку, он чувствует, как наливается кровью его член.   
У Хлои это в первый раз, и у Дафниса в первый, и у обоих уже нет родителей, которые сказали бы: вам еще рано, вам надо немного подрасти – впрочем, они бы не стали слушать, потому, что им хочется сейчас, и нет никакого дела до правил, нет никакого дела до «можно» и «нельзя», как и до того, что все зло начинается с любви, и, в конце концов, всякая любовь ведет ко злу. Дафнис запускает руку Хлое под юбку, и, сквозь тонкую застиранную ткань трусов, нащупывает влажную складку между ног.   
Черные кудри Дафниса путаются со светлыми кудрями Хлои, та закусывает губу и делает глубокий вдох, впервые за множество часов, а может быть – и дней или месяцев.   
Их история, история первой любви, кончится только тогда, когда оба они умрут.

 

8\. Парцифаль и Король-Рыбак

История рыцаря и короля – это самое начало, время, когда все остальные истории еще только начинают прорастать или пускают свои первые побеги.   
Рыцарь Парцифаль – отважен, он видит себя героем в сияющих доспехах, спасающим каждого страждущего, каждого, оказавшегося в беде, порой – даже тех, кто не заслуживает спасения, а Король-Рыбак – простой человек, с простым горем и жизнью, которая не попадет на страницы журналов, но, все же, между ними есть сходство, которое можно назвать роковым: оба они умирают от одной болезни. Под сводчатой крышей черепа Парцифаля, ниже мягких извивов коры, в недрах мозга, как жемчужина в склизкой устрице, таится опухоль – и такая же есть у Короля-Рыбака. Но Парцифаль смирился со своей грядущей смертью, и сердце его бьется ровно, как и прежде, он совершает подвиги, и не только потому, что больше ничего не умеет делать – а Король-Рыбак не смог принять участь медленного умирающего.   
Король-Рыбак садится за руль, заводит машину и едет прочь от своей жизни, не отметив на карте конечную точку маршрута. В другом времени и в другом месте, умирает молодая женщина, темноволосая и со смуглой кожей – чуть выше ее левой груди зияет рана, кровь из которой, яркая, как клубничный сироп, пачкает все вокруг. Рядом – трое: растрепанная девочка с испуганным взглядом, кудрявый мужчина в светлом пальто и белых перчатках, сжимающий в пальцах шприц, игла которого вонзена в сгиб руки умирающей, и последний – мужчина с темными глазами, в темной одежде, смотрящий зло, но с любопытством.   
Король-Рыбак разгоняется. Он не чувствует и не называет себя трусом – он не трус, просто не видит смысла в том, чтобы медленно умирать, разлагаться заживо, превращаясь в пищу для растущей опухоли. А в другом времени и другом месте, все вдруг останавливается, и появляется пятый человек: невысокий и круглолицый, он чуть пошатывается, как пьяный, и оглядывается, точно забыл, зачем пришел. Это – Парцифаль.   
Король-Рыбак выворачивает руль, и слетает с дороги. Парцифаль поправляет свои очки, зачем-то говорит: «извините, доктор» – и осторожно вытаскивает шприц из руки девушки. Ей уже введена половина дозы, и этого должно хватить, и ему самому едва ли нужно больше половины – целая может убить того, кого он должен спасти, чтобы вернуть свою возлюбленную. Парцифаль уже не верит в ее возвращение, но продолжает совершать подвиги.   
Машина Короля-Рыбака не взрывается и не разлетается вдребезги, как в дорогом кино, она только мнется, и, точно так же, мнется тело Короля-Рыбака. Его позвоночник ломается в трех местах, ребра трескаются и впиваются в легкие, если бы он был в сознании, то умер бы от одной только боли, не успев даже закричать. Секунды сочатся сквозь его тело, он умирает, истекая кровью, и, тогда, рядом с ним появляется Парцифаль – он боится, что машина может вот-вот взорваться, но делает то, что обещал сделать: вкалывает в руку Королю-Рыбаку содержимое шприца – и исчезает.  
Король-Рыбак вздрагивает, пробуждается, его кости срастаются, раны стягиваются – не заживают полностью, но уменьшаются, как по волшебству, он начинает дышать глубже – это больно, но уже возможно. Повинуясь неосознанной жажде выживания, он выползает из машины. Исчезнувший Парцифаль знает, что целебная кровь, влитая в тело умирающего, не только разрушит быструю смерть, но и ускорит медленную, кинет свежее дерево в пламя болезни.  
Вытащив из своего тела металл, впившийся в мясо, оцарапавший кости, трещины которых, хрупких, как фарфор, уже затянулись, Король-Рыбак расправляет плечи. Он делает глубокий вдох, и в мир его вдруг возвращается плодородие, он снова чувствует, вместе с болью, радость жизни, безумие всходит в нем молодыми побегами, начинает тянуться к свету.  
И сам он тянется, карабкается вверх, точно вылезая из могилы, земля засыпается ему в рот, в глаза и в раны, но упрямство Короля-Рыбака – сильнее земного притяжения и холода смерти. Где-то далеко, не в этом месте, и не в этом времени, умирает спасший его рыцарь – из носа у него течет кровь, и из ушей тоже, она собирается в его слезных мешках и наполняет рот вместо слюны, но последнее, что чувствует Парцифаль – не боль, но гордость: он спас еще одного человека, последнего в своей жизни, может быть – самого важного.  
Так начинаются – и так кончаются – все хорошие истории. Все истории, что у нас есть – все они о любви.


End file.
